


Bittersweet

by JoiningJoice



Series: SouRin Week 2016 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista!Sousuke, Coffee Shops, College Student!Rin, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hope everyone likes it, Kisumi is a little shit, M/M, Rin is still a swimmer tho, SouRin Week, and i love him, this was a mess to write but kinda fun??
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SouRin Week] Day 7: Aiko Desho: Coffee Shop<br/><i>Mentre Kisumi sta cercando di nascondersi dietro al bancone le porte si aprono di scatto; Sousuke si volta con il braccio praticamente ancora teso per avvisare il cliente in arrivo che il pavimento è bagnato, ma è troppo tardi: il volto del malcapitato collide contro la mano di Sousuke, e il ragazzo fa un passo indietro – sul pavimento bagnato. Sousuke lo fissa inorridito per tutto il secondo che impiega per scivolare a terra disteso, un secondo che si dilata abbastanza a lungo da dargli il tempo di chiedersi quanto a lungo riuscirà a pagare l'affitto quando l'avranno licenziato per quel disastro.</i><br/><i>E a chi potrebbe chiedere di uccidere Kisumi per insinuarsi in casa sua.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

 

 

 

 

Una giornata di pioggia non è mai solo una giornata di pioggia, ma all'epoca del loro primo incontro Sousuke ancora non ne ha idea. La radio della caffetteria ripete come sempre la playlist di musica pop che ha iniziato a detestare dopo due settimane di lavoro – e a cui ora, dopo sei mesi, darebbe istantaneamente fuoco. Ma non è la pioggia a infastidirlo, né – in parte – la musica pop. No, è il suo collega a saltellare suoi suoi fragli nervi con la grazia di un rinoceronte, lavando il pavimento dell'ingresso con l'entusiasmo di un vincitore di lotteria e canticchiando quelle stesse maledette canzoncine.

Non che non conosca il comportamento di Kisumi, e non che possa completamente lamentarsi. Le vetrate della caffetteria dell'università in cui lavorano sono completamente in vetro, e se continua a sculettare in quel modo a ritmo probabilmente avranno il più grande afflusso di clientela femminile che quella specifica caffetteria abbia mai registrato. Ma il punto è proprio quello: la pioggia lo abbatte. Sarebbe meglio se dalla porta non entrasse nessuno, e che potesse continuare a fissare il soffitto riflettendo su quale delle sue scelte di vita l'abbiano portato a gestire un cafè con un esibizionista.

Ma sfortunatamente per lui, la pioggia non smette di scendere, la musica non si ferma e Kisumi continua a ballare, lanciando un sorriso ad ogni ragazza ridacchiante che entri. È alla trentaseiesima cliente che Sousuke sbotta e prende a fissare Kisumi con uno sguardo che ucciderebbe anche il più forte degli uomini – ma che riesce a malapena ad attirare l'attenzione del suo collega.

\- Hai finito? - Domanda, inacidito. - Il pavimento non è neanche così sporco. Tanto vale che getti via il mocio ed esci a farci pubblicità. -

Kisumi finge di sentirsi offeso, portando una mano al cuore. - Mi manderesti là fuori? Piove. Ho un sistema immunitario fragile. E se mi prendessi una polmonite? -

Sousuke chiude la cassa con uno scatto della mano. - Ne saremmo tutti più felici. -

Kisumi ride. Lo fa sempre, quando Sousuke lo insulta; vorrebbe avere un briciolo della sua sicurezza in se stesso. O forse no. Non se significa sacrificare la propria dignità, come Kisumi fa puntualmente.

\- Possiamo sempre scambiarci di posto. - Propone Kisumi, inclinando il mocio nella sua direzione. Sousuke, poggiato sul bancone, solleva un sopracciglio confuso. - Tu vieni qui a pulire al posto mio e io me ne sto lì dietro a fare il nichilista depresso. -

Non perde tempo a correggerlo sul nichilismo, né sulla depressione; non è una sorpresa che la pioggia riesca ad abbatterlo anche nelle giornate più positive. Sospira e si solleva dal bancone. - La smetti di ballare se ti sostituisco? -

Kisumi riprende ad agitare il manico del mocio, annuendo; a Sousuke non rimane altro che dargli retta e raggiungerlo, sperando che possa mantenere la parola – per i suoi nervi, più che per il resto. Kisumi si rifugia dentro il bancone e muove piano la testa a ritmo di musica, fischiettando e scoppiando a ridere quando Sousuke lo fissa storto.

\- Scusa, scusa. - Si giustifica, senza smettere di ridere. - Ci vuole un po' perchè il ritmo se ne vada. -

Sousuke getta il mocio a terra, borbottando sottovoce qualcosa di molto simile a “Te lo faccio andare via io”; ogni volta che gli da le spalle Kisumi sembra riprendere a muoversi a tempo di musica, aggirandosi tra le macchinette del caffè e quel poco che c'è da sistemare, persino stampando gli scontrini per le clienti che se ne vanno e arrossiscono contente. Sousuke arriva a lavare l'ingresso giocando una strana partita di un-due-tre-stella col suo collega; si ferma a fingere di star lavando la pavimentazione proprio vicino alle doppie porte in vetro – e fissa disgustato le pozzanghere a terra – prima di voltarsi di scatto e indicare Kisumi, colto sul fatto durante un moonwalk molto improvvisato.

\- BECCATO! - Urla. Kisumi sobbalza, onestamente spaventato dall'urlo. - SHIGINO, TI SPEZZ... -

Poi accade qualcosa. Molto in fretta.

Mentre Kisumi sta cercando di nascondersi dietro al bancone le porte si aprono di scatto; Sousuke si volta con il braccio praticamente ancora teso per avvisare il cliente in arrivo che il pavimento è bagnato, ma è troppo tardi: il volto del malcapitato collide contro la mano di Sousuke, e il ragazzo fa un passo indietro – sul pavimento bagnato. Sousuke lo fissa inorridito per tutto il secondo che impiega per scivolare a terra disteso, un secondo che si dilata abbastanza a lungo da dargli il tempo di chiedersi quanto a lungo riuscirà a pagare l'affitto quando l'avranno licenziato per quel disastro.

E a chi potrebbe chiedere di uccidere Kisumi per insinuarsi in casa sua.

Il secondo termina, e il ragazzo crolla a terra emettendo un verso di dolore e prendendo a rantolare su un fianco quasi subito – Sousuke lo guarda terrorizzato, e solleva lo sguardo su Kisumi.

\- Non muovere un passo o scivolerete entrambi. - Lo sente mormorare, con gli occhi sgranati dal terrore. Alcuni clienti si sono alzati a guardare.

\- Non posso rimanere qua fermo! Si è fatto male! - Urla in risposta. Sta per chinarsi a controllare in che condizioni sia, quando una mano afferra la sua caviglia con presa salda, quasi omicida. Abbassare lo sguardo rivela che la mano appartiene al ragazzo a terra, ora sollevatosi su un gomito e molto meno rantolante. Sembra stare benissimo, a dire il vero – almeno a giudicare dal fatto che lo sta fissando come potesse staccargli le viscere a morsi. Oh, e gli sanguina il naso, ma non sembra farvi caso.

Per un istante Sousuke desidera essere molto piccolo. Minuscolo. Insignificante – rispecchierebbe la maniera in cui essere fissato da quegli occhi furiosi lo fa sentire. - _Aiutami. Ad alzarmi._ \- Sillaba il ragazzo. Sousuke annuisce e mette da parte le proprie ansie per sollevarlo, afferrando la mano che lui gli porge e sistemandolo in piedi con non pochi tentativi. Hanno attorno a loro almeno sette metri quadrati di suicidio scivoloso che non promette di asciugarsi per almeno venti minuti con quell'umidità, e sono stretti in uno spazio minuscolo. Fantastico. Il ragazzo cerca di sistemarsi bene ed emette un sibilo di dolore che attira l'attenzione di Sousuke.

\- Stai bene? - Domanda. Lui scuote la testa, i denti stretti.

\- No. Spero solo di non essermi rotto qualcosa. - Borbotta. - Cazzo, che male... -

Lo osserva bene. I capelli rossi sono bagnati a causa della pioggia, così come tutta la parte superiore del suo corpo – legati in un piccolo codino dietro alla nuca. Ha occhi sottili e affilati, e nonostante la sua espressione debba esprimere dolore sembrano sempre furiosi; dev'essere uno studente, ma non saprebbe dire di cosa basandosi sul modo in cui è vestito. Ha solo una borsa con sé.

\- Ci sei, gigante? -

Sousuke si riscuote dal suo torpore e sbatte le ciglia qualche volta, sorpreso da quell'epiteto. - Come, scusa? -

Il ragazzo indica con la testa avanti a sé, e solo in quel momento Sousuke si rende conto che Kisumi ha recuperato quelle che – a questo punto qualcosa dentro di lui muore – grembiuli di scorta, e li ha allineati sul pavimento da dove sono loro fino al bancone. È incredibilmente vicino a loro, a dire il vero. Abbastanza vicino che Sousuke si domanda come abbia fatto a non notarlo fino a quel momento.

\- Posso unirmi a voi? - Sorride tranquillo. Sousuke sospira esasperato.

\- Aiutami a portarlo sul retro, idiota. - Mormora. Il ragazzo non protesta quando gli passa un braccio sotto le spalle – nonostante sia più basso di lui di almeno una spanna, e la posizione non sembri delle più comode. Sousuke deve chinarsi appena in avanti per sostenerlo, ma riesce comunque a fissare Kisumi di sbieco.

\- Chi le lava tutte queste divise? -

\- ...non abitavi sopra una lavanderia a gettoni? -

\- Kisumi, strozzati. -

Nonostante la presenza del suo collega sia più un impiccio che un aiuto, per quando Sousuke e il ragazzo raggiungono il retro i clienti sono già tornati alle loro abitudini proprio grazie alle parole di conforto di Kisumi. Sousuke aiuta il malcapitato a sedersi su una delle poche sedie che hanno sul retro, per poi dargli le spalle alla ricerca del kit di pronto soccorso.

\- Credi sia il caso di chiamare un'ambulanza? - Domanda. Lui scuote la testa, ma solleva comunque la gamba per controllare.

\- Credo sia gonfia, ma non sembra rotta. - Constata. - Cazzo, non ci voleva. Ho una gara la settimana prossima. Se mi presento con una caviglia slogata... -

Sousuke torna da lui con il necessario e si inginocchia, allungando tentativamente le mani verso la sua gamba. Ci vuole qualche tentativo impacciato prima che il ragazzo si fidi abbastanza da lasciargliela maneggiare, i denti stretti e un'espressione insicura a sfigurare i suoi lineamenti delicati. - Gara di corsa? - Domanda Sousuke. Non ha un cuscino a disposizione, quindi tocca che poggi il piede infortunato sulle proprie ginocchia piegate.

\- Nuoto. - Lo corregge il ragazzo. - Ehi, aspetta. Non vorrai togliermi la scarpa! -

Sousuke sospira esasperato. - Beh, a meno che tu non voglia prendere e uscire da questa stanza senza un minimo di cura, dovrò togliertela. Puoi sempre fare da solo, se preferisci. -

Il ragazzo annuisce paonazzo, e si china a slacciare via la scarpa da tennis a fatica. Sousuke attende pazientemente; la situazione inizia quasi a sembrare divertente, soprattutto a causa della cocciutaggine del ferito. Lui non sembra gradire il sorriso sulle sue labbra.

\- È colpa tua, sai? - Il ragazzo getta la scarpa a terra e si sfila la calza nervosamente. - Avreste potuto mettere un cartello che avvisava del pavimento bagnato... -

\- Non ci avresti fatto caso. La prima cosa che hai visto entrando è stata il mio braccio. Ed è colpa di Kisumi, non mia. - Risponde tranquillo. Cerca nel kit di pronto soccorso fino a trovare ciò che gli serve: una busta di ghiaccia istantaneo, che pressa fino a quando il sacchettino non prende a raffreddarsi. Posa lo straccetto che aveva in tasca sulla caviglia arrossata e vi poggia sopra la busta di ghiaccio; il ragazzo inizia quasi subito a dimenarsi, infastidito dal contrasto tra la parte ferita e il freddo improvviso. - Ma mi dispiace. L'azienda ripagherà i danni, se vorrai sporgere denuncia. -

Il suo viso si rilassa appena, mentre scuote la testa. Così tranquillo è decisamente più carino – e Sousuke si rimprovera quella riflessione nel momento stesso in cui la pensa, chinando lo sguardo dal suo viso alla sua gamba.

\- Non l'hai fatto apposta, no? - Lo sente mormorare. - Non sarebbe carino rischiare di farti perdere il lavoro. -

Sousuke annuisce, grato. Le sue mani esperte sostengono delicatamente la caviglia da sotto, mentre con l'altra preme gentilmente il pacco di ghiaccio sulla parte lesa, cercando di coprire un'are più ampia che può.

Quando torna a parlare, il ragazzo ha un tono molto più sollevato – quasi interessato. - Sembra che tu sappia cosa stai facendo. - Nota. Le labbra di Sousuke si piegano in un sorriso spontaneo.

\- Ho fatto volontariato al pronto soccorso per due anni dopo aver lasciato l'università. - Lo informa. Solleva lo sguardo su di lui e il passo successivo è quasi istintivo – alza la mano destra e gliela porge. - Yamazaki Sousuke. -

Il ragazzo attende qualche istante prima di stringere la sua mano. - Matsuoka. Rin. - Ricambia. Ha una presa salda, ma gentile; un po' come il resto della sua personalità, o almeno di quanto Sousuke ha visto di lui fino a quel momento. Decide di sorvolare sul nome femminile.

\- Mi spiace per la tua gara. - Aggiunge Sousuke. - Sembra che tu abbia una lieve distorsione, e questo è il massimo che posso fare con quello che ho qui. Hai qualcuno che può accompagnarti al pronto soccorso, o...a casa? -

Rin annuisce. - I miei coinquilini. - Mormora, e dal tono sembra che l'idea non sia esattamente di suo gradimento. La porta che da sul negozio si apre e il volto di Kisumi fa capolino da oltre lo stipite.

\- Va al bancone, prima che ci portino via l'incasso. - Sibila Sousuke. Viene ignorato. Ovviamente. Il giorno in cui Kisumi deciderà di dargli retta sarà anche il giorno della sua morte, causata dal colpo al cuore nel vederlo accondiscendente per una volta.

\- Volevo sapere se il ragazzo sta bene. - Si giustifica. - Eccoti lì! Vuoi un grembiule per asciugarti? Ne abbiamo in abbondanza. -

Rin ride. È incredibile che non sia a disagio di fronte all'entusiasmo di Kisumi; Sousuke smette di immaginare scenari di omicidi sempre più cruenti in cui la vittima è sempre il suo collega – e l'assassino sempre lui – per concentrarsi sul suono della sua risata, leggera come pioggia che sbatte contro vetro. È un suono tremendamente bello, e Sousuke non è il genere di persona che fa caso a questi dettagli molto spesso – per cui notare una bellezza simile la rende ancora più affascinante. La risata di Rin quasi gli muore in gola quando si volta di nuovo verso di lui e lo trova intento a fissarlo con espressione inebetita.

\- Se... - Comincia, e tossisce un paio di volte perchè Sousuke abbia il tempo di riprendersi. - Se mi presti il telefono, forse riesco...uh. A fare quella telefonata. I miei coinquilini dovrebbero essere a casa. -

\- Come? - Domanda. Si risveglia e volta verso Kisumi. - Shigino, passagli il telefono. -

Kisumi sbuffa – più per il tono di Sousuke che per la sua richiesta – e obbedisce; Sousuke prende a fasciare attentamente il piede di Rin mentre lui telefona, e non può fare a meno di ascoltare la conversazione in corso.

\- Haru? Sono Rin. - Inizia. - Sì, lo so che siete andati a casa senza di me. _Ho notato_. Ho bisogno che Makoto passi a prendermi alla caffetteria dell'università, ho avuto un incidente e mi sono slogato una cav... -

A questo punto una voce molto più forte e preoccupata sostituisce il mormorio basso proveniente dal microfono del cellulare. Sousuke solleva un sopracciglio e sorride di fronte all'espressione esasperata di Rin, fissando le garze e chiudendole con delicatezza.

\- Makoto, non urlare, ti sento benis... sì, è distorta, slogata, non lo so. Sì, è colpa tua. Sentiti in colpa. Senti il senso di colpa che ti scivola lungo la schiena. Pensateci un'altra volta ad abbandonarmi a scuola la prossima volta. - Sousuke incrocia le braccia e si gode lo spettacolo, divertito. Rin ha un carattere estremamente forte – sembra il genere di persona che gli piacerebbe frequentare, se solo non l'avesse conosciuto sbattendogli una manata in faccia. E se solo gli piacesse frequentare delle persone. - Ti aspetto qui. Sì, ho i soldi per permettermi un caffè nel frattempo. No, non ti prendo una cioccolata da portar via. Tu e il cioccolato non dovete neanche stare nella stessa stanza per i prossimi sei mesi. Ciao ciao, Makoto. - Stacca la telefonata prima che il ragazzo di nome Makoto possa protestare e si abbandona sulla sedia, sospirando.

Sousuke ride. - Sicuro che siano i tuoi coinquilini? Sembrano più i tuoi genitori. -

Anche Rin sorride, il capo poggiato su una spalla. - Coinquilini e migliori amici dalle scuole medie, ma a volte non lo capisco neanch'io. - Ammette. Fa forza sui braccioli della sedia per alzarsi, e Sousuke si solleva per aiutarlo – recuperando le sue scarpe, nel frattempo. Metterà a posto dopo: l'importante ora è aiutare Rin e farlo sistemare a un tavolo in attesa che il suo amico venga a prenderlo. - Comunque parlavo sul serio per quel caffè. Ti dispiace? -

\- Chiamo Kisumi. - Mormora. Il pavimento è ormai asciutto, e far accomodare Rin fino al tavolo più vicino al bancone non è un'impresa troppo complicata – fa per voltarsi verso Kisumi, ma ha un dubbio. - Sicuro di volere solo un caffè? Niente cioccolata calda, neanche un muffin? -

Rin scuote la testa. - Non mi piacciono i dolci. - Ammette. Sousuke annuisce; chissà perchè, lo immaginava. Sembra il genere di ragazzo che non si concede neanche un grammo di zucchero più del necessario.

Kisumi è dietro la cassa, e sposta lo sguardo da uno all'altro con un'espressione che non suggerisce a Sousuke niente di buono. - Ti ha dato il suo numero? - Sorride. - Perchè io ho quello del suo amico. Magari è carino. Magari è single. Si può organizzare un'uscita a quattro. -

\- Kisumi. - Sousuke stringe le labbra e gli si avvicina, allungandosi sul bancone, fingendo un entusiasmo che non prova. - Se dovessi scegliere tra il farmi passare sopra da un camion e un'uscita con te, sai cosa sceglierei? Soprattutto dopo oggi? -

Kisumi solleva una mano a coprirsi la bocca aperta in un cerchio perfetto. - Sono lusingato. - Dichiara. - Ma l'autista del camion potrebbe rimanerci male. -

\- Preparami due caffè ed esci dalla mia vita, ti prego. -

\- Subito! -

Sousuke sospira, e posa la testa sulle braccia poggiate al bancone – rivolgendo lo sguardo in direzione di Rin, che fissa fuori dalla finestra e controlla la gamba posata su una sedia come dovesse guarire da un momento all'altro. Quando pensa che nessuno lo stia guardando il suo viso si rilassa completamente: la sua espressione neutra è lievemente imbronciata, e ha un'abitudine di tamburellare nervosamente con le dita sul tavolino, o sulla gamba buona. Sospira spesso, e osserva l'orologio al polso – probabilmente pronto a rimproverare al suo amico ogni minuto di ritardo.

Kisumi torna con due tazzine di caffè – e un bigliettino con su scritto “Spaccali tutti, tigre!” che Sousuke tenta invano per qualche istante di ficcargli in gola. Rin si volta sorpreso quando Sousuke lo raggiunge al tavolo e si siede con lui. - Questi li offro io. -

\- Non è il tuo turno di lavoro? - Domanda; solleva il cucchiaino e lo intinge nel caffè, ruotandolo piano. - Il tuo capo potrebbe rimproverarti. -

\- Il mio capo è Kisumi. - Sousuke si volta appena alle proprie spalle e alza la voce. - Ed è meglio che stia zitto! - Aggiunge.

_\- Che ho fatto ora?! -_

Rin sorride, e il suo sorriso scompare dietro la tazza del caffè – ma i suoi occhi rimangono fissi su quelli di Sousuke, che sente il proprio sorriso farsi più ampio ogni istante che passa. Guardarlo sta rapidamente diventando un'abitudine. Una piacevolissima abitudine.

\- Uhm... - Tenta, abbassando lo sguardo con finta noncuranza. - Hai detto che nuoti? -

Rin annuisce; abbassa appena la tazza, e a Sousuke non sfugge la maniera in cui i suoi occhi si illuminano. - Nel team dell'università, ma nuoto da quando ero bambino. - Si gratta il collo come fosse imbarazzato. - Ho nuotato alle nazionali all'ultimo anno del liceo. Battendo il record nei 200 metri stile farfalla... -

Sousuke è sempre più colpito – da ciò che sta sentendo, e dalla capacità con cui Rin fa sembrare quei risultati come fossero nulla. C'è qualcosa di estremamente dolce nel suo modo di sminuire la cosa. - Sei fantastico. - Mormora; e prima che si renda conto di quanto la cosa sia imbarazzante – ma non abbastanza in fretta da impedire a Rin di sgranare gli occhi e arrossire sorpreso – la porta del negozio si apra e un ragazzo entra nella caffetteria, chiudendo l'ombrello scuro e guardandosi intorno agitato. I suoi occhi si posano su Rin, ed emette un verso agonizzante precipitandosi verso di loro.

\- Quello è Makoto? - Domanda Sousuke. Rin annuisce, poco prima di essere ingolfato

tra le braccia del suo amico. Makoto è un suo coetaneo, nota Sousuke – alto quasi quanto lui, però, e terribilmente preoccupato.

\- Come va? Stai bene? - Lo lascia andare perchè Rin possa respirare e controlla la sua gamba. - È rotta? -

\- Solo dislocata. -

\- Dislocata. -

Sousuke e Rin riprendono a fissarsi e scoppiano a ridere contemporaneamente, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Makoto. Sousuke si alza senza aver smesso di ridere, e risistema la sedia al suo posto.

\- Immagino che tu debba andare. - Mormora. Indica la gamba con un cenno della testa. - Falla controllare. Non vorrei averti rovinato la carriera. -

\- Sarà fatto, _coach_. - Rin lascia che Makoto lo aiuti ad alzarsi e si ferma a fissarlo, le scarpe in una mano e l'altra attorno alle spalle del suo amico. - Grazie per avermi aiutato. E per il caffè. -

C'è una pausa, che si dilata nel tempo come per lasciare a Sousuke il tempo di riflettere su cosa sia il caso di rispondere; ma Sousuke perde quell'occasione per guardare Rin con un nodo in gola, e quando quella pausa finisce non sa ancora cosa dire, né come comportarsi. - Non c'è di che. - Borbotta, abbassando gli occhi. Rin attende un istante, quasi deluso, poi chiede a Makoto di accompagnarlo alla porta. Sousuke gli da le spalle e non lo guarda andar via, tornando dietro il bancone.

\- Dov'è Haru? Spero sia a casa a piangere sulla mia povera caviglia. -

\- So che è a casa. Non so se sta piangendo. -

\- _UGH_. -

\- Lo sai. - Kisumi posa la guancia contro il palmo della propria mano, il gomito sul bancone, e guarda i due andar via al posto di Sousuke – che da loro le spalle, imperterrito. - Battute a parte... Sembra davvero un tipo interessante. -

Sousuke lo guarda, colpito dalla sua improvvisa serietà. - Lo è. - Risponde. La macchinetta del caffè è da pulire, e lui ha lasciato lo straccio nella stanza sul retro. Sarebbe inutile andarlo a riprendere.

\- Di che avete parlato? -

Si china verso il lavandino e recupera un panno pulito. - Di cosa fa nella vita. Nuota nella squadra dell'università. -

Kisumi si illumina, interessato. - Strano che tu non l'abbia mai visto! Non nuoti nella piscina dell'università? -

Sousuke alza le spalle, inumidisce il panno. - Solo nei weekend. Non è così strano. C'è un sacco di gent... -

\- Potrebbe non tornare. -

Il panno gli scivola dalle dita e cade nel lavandino. Vorrebbe strozzare Kisumi per aver espresso ad alta voce i suoi dubbi, ma non può negare che abbia ragione: potrebbe non tornare. E potrebbe non importargli – ma _gli importa_ , ed è strano. Non gli piace sentirsi così vulnerabile e impacciato; non risponde a Kisumi.

\- Falso allarme, sta tornando! -

Nell'istante in cui la frase abbandona le labbra di Kisumi Sousuke si china di colpo per nascondersi dietro il bancone – compito non facile, considerata la sua stazza. Alza lo sguardo su Kisumi mentre la porta della caffetteria si apre e sibila una richiesta d'aiuto, paonazzo.

\- Sei sicuro che sia lui?! -

Kisumi si volta piano verso di lui, un sorriso sulle labbra. - No, ho mentito. Ma rimani così un altro po', mi piace vederti sotto di me. -

Le dita di Sousuke si chiudono a pugno e si scontrano col fianco di Kisumi, che ride ma rimane praticamente fermo dov'è mentre lui si risolleva in piedi. Sta per andare a servire il cliente che _non è Rin_ quando le porte si riaprono e Rin rientra nella caffetteria, trafelato e di nuovo bagnato fradicio, sul viso un'espressione agitata. Makoto non è con lui. Sousuke lo fissa a bocca aperta, come fosse una visione celestiale.

\- Ho... - Ansima, e si tira indietro i capelli bagnati. _Oh no_. - Ho dimenticato il mio zaino! -

Il sorriso che Sousuke non si era reso conto di avere crolla quasi istantaneamente. - Oh. - Si lascia scappare, il tono particolarmente deluso. Si volta e torna a sfuggire agli occhi di Rin, sollevando un dito nella sua direzione per avvisarlo. - Solo un secondo...

È sul retro prima che Rin possa ringraziarlo, e sta recuperando il suo zaino da terra per porgerlo a Kisumi, appena fuori dalla porta; dev'esserci qualcosa di orribile nella sua espressione, perchè neanche Kisumi riesce a scherzare sulla sua improvvisa fuga: prende lo zaino e annuisce in silenzio, allontanandosi per consegnarlo a Rin.

Il cuore di Sousuke batte come quello di una ragazzina, e si odia e se ne vergogna. Non vuole dare un nome a quella sensazione – è passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che si è preso una cotta per qualcuno da rendere l'emozione estranea. Si sente un idiota. L'ombra di Kisumi copre la poca luce che entra dalla porta.

\- Sousuke. - E per una volta il suo tono è privo di sfumature divertite. - Dovresti andare a chiedergli il numero. Non ti ho mai visto così. -

Così come? Seduto a terra, con le mani sul viso e tremendamente confuso?

Ma Kisumi ha un'altra volta ragione. Rin frequenta l'università, è vero; ma con lui centinaia di altri ragazzi che non entrano mai in quel locale, che incrocia andando a lavoro e non rivede mai più. E non vuole che Rin diventi uno di quei voltu dimenticati. Non può lasciare che accada.

Si alza in piedi e spalanca la porta; Kisumi si fa da parte, e Sousuke esita ancora un istante. - Grazie. - Mormora, onestamente grato. Il sorriso di Kisumi è ampio, genuino.

\- Corri, Romeo. -

Sousuke annuisce; attraversa il bancone e raggiunge la porta, spalancandola. La pioggia è scrosciante, quasi rende impossibile vedere chiaramente avanti a sé – e Sousuke non ha neanche un ombrello con sé, ed è in maglietta. Si getta comunque all'esterno, correndo verso l'unica figura visibile nella pioggia – Rin, molto più vicino alla macchina che al negozio. La pioggia lo inzuppa immediatamente, e i suoi piedi minacciano di scivolare sul marciapiede bagnato più di una volta – ma continua a correre, finchè la mano di Rin non si posa sulla maniglia della portiera.

Allora non gli rimane che chiamarlo, urlando il suo nome e caricandolo di tutta la preoccupazione che non si era neanche reso conto di star provando; Rin allontana subito la mano e si volta, gli occhi grandi e sorpresi all'ombra dell'ombrello che tiene sopra di sé. Attende, e Sousuke si ferma solo quando tra di loro ci sono appena un paio di metri – si ferma rigido, nonostante la pioggia appesantisca anche le sue palpebre. Di nuovo, non ha neanche pensato a cosa dovrebbe dire. Odia la sua impulsività.

\- I...io... - Balbetta. Chiude la bocca e respira profondamente, cercando persino di sorridere – ma è costretto a tenere gli occhi socchiusi, per cui il suo sorriso diventa qualcosa di più simile a una smorfia di dolore. - Mi farebbe molto piacere rivederti. -

Persino la pioggia smette di battere – non letteralmente, ma nella sua visione delle cose è come se il tempo decidesse di fermarsi all'istante in cui la voce gli muore in gola e l'idea che Sousuke voglia rivederlo raggiunga Rin, lo investa. Le gambe gli tremano anche se non dovrebbero; vorrebbe scappare, tornare indietro. Non averlo mai fatto. Perchè è stato stupido correre fuori, e probabilmente morirà di broncopolmonite in un paio di giorni e l'unica che lo saprà mai sarà la sua gatta e...

\- Piacerebbe anche a me! -

...e Sousuke risolleva lo sguardo. La faccia di Rin è luminosa, tanto da far sembrare la giornata di pioggia una giornata di sole. Ha un sorriso raggiante, terribilmente bello. Non sta aiutando la sua situazione.

\- Davvero? - Domanda, perchè nonostante abbia sentito benissimo non riesce davvero a credere che la risposta di Rin sia positiva.

Rin alza le spalle. - Certo! - Ride. - Perchè avrei lasciato il mio numero al tuo collega chiedendogli di dartelo, altrimenti? -

La pioggia ricomincia a battere sulle sue spalle. Forte. Più forte di prima. Non forte quanto le sberle che tirerà a Kisumi non appena avrà l'occasione di mettergli le mani addosso.

\- Ti senti bene? - Rin inclina la testa. - Sei pallido... e fradicio. -

\- Sto molto bene. - Sousuke è in pace con l'universo. Il ragazzo che gli piace ha appena detto che tornerà a trovarlo. È zuppo dalla testa ai piedi, probabilmente gli si sono bagnate anche le mutande. Stasera darà Kisumi in pasto a Nezumi, che a giudicare dai morsi che gli lascia sulle braccia da ormai tre anni non schifa troppo la carne umana. Sarà una morte lenta e dolorosa, e si godrà ogni istante di quello spettacolo.

Rin solleva la mano libera al volto, nasconde il sorriso dietro le nocche delle dita. È adorabile. Gli si avvicina zoppicando finchè Sousuke non si trova sotto l'ombrello con lui, e la pausa da quello scroscio continuo è a dir poco piacevole. - Avresti potuto mandarmi un sms. È quello che fa la gente, di solito. -

È vicino, molto vicino. Sousuke osserva per un istante le sue ciglia lunghe, umide, e gli occhi che vi si nascondono dietro. - Io...ehm...volevo... - Scuote la testa e sorride. - Se non ti allontani un po' ho paura che non riuscirò neanche a formulare una frase. -

\- Non farlo. - Lo sente sussurrare. Il suo tono è così serio che Sousuke si ritrova a fissarlo confuso – ma Rin torna a ridere un istante dopo. - Oh mio dio, no, scherzavo. Riprovaci appena vuoi. -

\- Il tuo amico ti aspetta in macchina...? -

\- Lascialo aspettare. -

\- Bene. - Sousuke sorride per il tono amareggiato di Rin; prende un respiro profondo e torna a guardarlo in volto. - Rin, spero di rivederti presto e...che la tua caviglia guarisca il prima possibile. E la prossima volta che verrai a trovarmi, troverai il pavimento asciutto. Promesso. -

È l'insieme di frasi più idiote e sconnesse che Sousuke sia mai riuscito a mettere assieme in tutta la sua vita, ma a Rin non sembra importare. Annuisce soddisfatto, e si allontana appena. - Ci vediamo presto, Sousuke. Ma la prossima volta il caffè lo offro io. -

Percorre la strada fino alla macchina senza voltarsi, sorridendo – e Sousuke restituisce il sorriso come uno stupido, di nuovo sotto la pioggia. - Sono bravo a preparare le torte. Puoi offrirmi il caffè in cambio di una fetta, se vuoi. -

Rin esita sulla portiera aperta. - Ti ho detto che non mi piacciono i dolci, giusto? -

Sousuke annuisce. - Beh, a me non piacciono le giornate di pioggia. Eppure... - Mormora; sorride scoprendo i denti, e Rin fa lo stesso – scuote la testa e alza una mano per salutarlo, abbassandosi per salire in macchina.

È felice. Stupidamente felice, e la sua meteoropatia è definitivamente sconfitta – inaspettatamente, e solo grazie all'ingresso di qualcuno di straordinario nella sua vita. Sta già progettando il prossimo incontro tanto promesso; potrebbe cercare una ricetta per qualche dolce che possa abbinarsi ai gusti di Rin. Anche scrivergli per sapere in che condizioni è la sua caviglia non sembra una brutta idea; deve prima segnare il suo numero, però. E recuperare il proprio cellulare.

E sia il cellulare che il numero sono dietro al bancone. E ovviamente al bancone c'è Kisumi, con una bandiera bianca fatta con un mestolo e uno straccio tra le dita. E per un momento – un momento soltanto – è abbastanza felice da pensare che potrebbe persino lasciar correre quel suo stupido scherzo.

Sfortunatamente per Kisumi, lo pensa per un momento soltanto.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Ultimo giorno di fatica!! TAT sono felice di essere riuscita a scrivere tutti i days regolari...non so ancora se riuscirò a combinare roba per il day 8. Vedremo!
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno voluto leggere e recensire. Alla prossima!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> -Joice
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **➤ Contatti**
> 
> [Tumblr](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/) ; [FAQ!](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/faq) ; [Profilo AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice) ; [Profilo Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/more.than.meets.the.eye.13) ; [Profilo Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/joicellol) ; [Pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/joicepozziwriting/)


End file.
